Communication apparatuses such as smartphones, portable game machines, and printers have a wireless local area network (LAN) function. In the wireless LAN function, there is known a direct wireless communication mode of directly connecting a plurality of communication apparatuses without having an access point therebetween. PTL 1 discloses a configuration where a printer and a mobile terminal are directly connected using an access point mode, which is one example of the direct wireless communication mode. To use the direct wireless communication mode, the user needs to instruct a communication apparatus to start operating in the direct wireless communication mode. For example, the communication apparatus displays a “start button” for starting the operation in the direct wireless communication mode. When the user presses the “start button”, the communication apparatus starts operating in the direct wireless communication mode.
There are communication apparatuses that have a user authenticating function. When the user places an integrated circuit (IC) card over an IC card reader included in such a communication apparatus or when the user enters his/her user ID and password to the communication apparatus, the communication apparatus executes user authentication. When the result of the user authentication is successful, the user who has been successfully authenticated logs in to the communication apparatus. The user who has logged in to the communication apparatus can use functions provided by the communication apparatus.
However, in such communication apparatuses of the related art, the user's logging in to the communication apparatus and the communication apparatus's starting operating in the direct wireless communication mode are not in conjunction with each other. That is, the user needs to separately do the job of logging in to the communication apparatus and the job of instructing the communication apparatus to start operating in the direct wireless communication mode, which is bothersome for the user.